


moments

by scattered_dream



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattered_dream/pseuds/scattered_dream





	1. heat

Though dusk lured out hordes of daemons, Noctis couldn’t help but think midday was the worst time to be out hunting. The grueling endurance of the sun made all efforts that much more exhausting. 

After dealing the final blow to a behemoth and putting his sword back in the armiger, he became aware of the sweat dripping down his back, unpleasantly sticky. 

_Disgusting._

When he turned to check on his companions, his eyes lingered on one of them in particular. 

As Noctis watched him wipe away a lock of blonde hair clinging to his glistening forehead, beads of perspiration sliding slowly down his arms while a satisfied smile grew upon his flushed face, his perspective on sweat shifted. 


	2. close

When they purchased it, the boys underestimated the amount of space they’d require to rest comfortably in the tent. 

Noctis woke up with Prompto’s body turned towards his, outstretched hand grazing his own and left foot poking his shin. 

He listened to soft breathing and watched his body rise and fall just as gently with each inhale and exhale. The faint light of dawn streamed through the tent window and caressed Prompto’s face, delicate features relaxed. 

As his friend shifted and his fingers no longer brushed against Noct’s, he placed his hand on top of Prompto’s, the lightest amount of pressure assuring him that he was content to be here, beside him, like this. 

In his sleep, Prompto’s lips turned upwards. 


	3. caught

The four boys crept through the bushes, keeping their movements as quiet as possible in case a lurking daemon decided to have a go at them. 

Prompto walked just in front of Noctis, who brought up the rear. He watched him move stealthily, crouching when he had to duck under the thick brush. 

He was so fixated on his friend that he was ready to catch him when he tripped over a rock, a small one that was hard to spot in the fading light of the sky. A tiny squeak passed Prompto's lips as he stumbled, but Noctis caught him, lightning-fast as he gripped his hips and reveled in the warmth of his smaller form against his chest. 

As they continued slowly onward, he told himself that another potential stumble was the reason he kept such a close eye on his best friend. 


	4. jealousy

Slouching against the hood of the Regalia, Noctis waited impatiently for Cindy to come out from the auto shop with the necessary paperwork. 

In the meantime, Gladio and Prompto had started up a conversation — pointlessly, in Noct’s opinion — about girls. 

“You guys have a type?” Gladio asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Noctis snorted and rolled his eyes, not bothering to dignify that with a response. He certainly understood why Ignis was pointedly avoiding taking part in this discussion. 

Gladio rested a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “Let me guess… _you_ like the pretty ones who sit on the hood of the car?” he smirked, gaze flickering over to the prince. 

“W-whaddya mean?” Prompto spluttered, turning bright red. 

Noctis scowled at the pair of them and stalked off, muttering something about taking a walk. 

“Hey, who’s _your_ type, Charmless?” Gladio called after him. 

“He’s not a chick!” he snapped in reply. 

He hoped Cindy would be coming back out with the paperwork soon enough; he couldn’t wait to get out of Hammerhead. He needed this time on his own, however, because watching Prompto interact with the mechanic made his chest ache and his blood boil. 


	5. release

Pink lips, crooked smile. Dark blonde eyelashes, light blue eyes. Pretty hands, slender fingers. Small body, compassionate heart. Bright enthusiasm, quiet strength. Dusting of freckles, soft touch. 

He wouldn’t have long before his friends got back, so he swallowed past the lump in his throat and ignored his pounding heart as he slipped a hand down the front of his pants. 

And as he finished with a shaky exhale and eyes squeezed shut, he didn’t even try to pretend it wasn’t Prompto he’d imagined behind his eyelids, moaning softly as he moved under Noctis in tandem with the steady rhythm of his hips. 


	6. feathers

As Noctis watched Prompto cradle a chocobo chick like it was a baby, he thought the adorable scene unfolding in front of him was worth the many hours they’d spent at Wiz’s outpost while Gladio complained that they should really be getting a move on. 

“Isn’t he the cutest?” Prompto squealed, stroking its yellow feathers with a bright smile that lit up his entire face. 

Noctis smiled as he came to stand beside his best friend, who was laughing lightly as he tickled the bird underneath its chin and earned a tiny _kweh!_ in response. 

“Yeah…” he started, eyes glued to the freckles decorating Prompto’s cheeks, absentmindedly starting to count the ones scattered across his nose. “The cutest,” he mused quietly as Prompto continued to coo at the little chocobo in his arms. 


	7. pretty

“Okay, open your eyes!” came a cheerful voice. 

When he did so, he was greeted with a tiny lavender held out to him, the stem resting between pale fingers. 

“What’s this for?” he asked, dumbfounded. 

Prompto shrugged. “Just for you,” he replied with a soft smile. 

Noctis found another lavender a few metres away, this one a slightly lighter shade of purple than the one he’d been given. He knelt down to pluck it from the grass and held it out to Prompto, twirling the stem of his own flower in his other hand. 

Prompto took it gingerly with a whispered _Thanks, Noct._ He carefully slid the flower behind his ear, looking back at Noctis happily as he did so. 

But Noctis must’ve had some indiscernible expression on his face because Prompto’s smile turned hesitant. 

He thought he caught the word _stupid_ fall from Prompto’s lips as he mumbled under his breath and laughed nervously. He sheepishly removed the lavender from his hair but clutched it as though it were the most precious gift he’d ever received. 

'Stupid' hadn't been the word that came to Noctis's mind. 


	8. together

This time, when he placed his hand on top of Prompto’s, his best friend interlaced their fingers and squeezed gently, before his gaze flitted just past Noctis and his hand slipped from his grasp. 

Noctis tried not to let the disappointment creep onto his face when Prompto let go. He turned slowly, glancing over his shoulder to see what his friend had glimpsed: Ignis and Gladio heading their way. 

He quickly looked back at Prompto, who smiled almost apologetically at him. As he took in the light blush upon his cheeks, he realized their comrades’ return was the sole reason Prompto hadn’t held on longer, and a small smile graced his own lips. 


	9. clean

The lake was freezing, but it felt more than refreshing to Noct’s aching muscles and the skin he feared would sizzle if the sun continued to bake him for much longer. 

Prompto lingered about a hundred metres or so back from the shore, snapping pictures of whatever caught his eye in the beautiful landscape of Duscae. 

Noctis used a warming potion to dry himself off as he made his way out of the water and headed up to his friend. 

He thought he’d cleaned himself off well enough, but Prompto took one glance at Noctis and giggled, pocketing his camera and reaching forward. 

Prompto wiped at what Noctis assumed was a smudge of dirt on his cheek, just above the corner of his lip. He frowned slightly and brought his thumb to his mouth, poking his tongue out to wet it. 

When he leaned forward again, they met one another’s gaze and Noctis could feel his eyes widening as he watched Prompto mirror the expression. He brushed his thumb against Noct's cheek again, the touch suddenly feeling very intimate. 

Prompto bit down on his lip. Noctis couldn't find any words. 


	10. stars

Watching the stars wasn’t something they enjoyed often. By the time the sky darkened and the little lights twinkled above them, the four boys were usually too tired to lay down outside of the tent and take them in. 

But some very special nights, they stayed awake just to admire their endless beauty. 

It was around midnight and the sky was an inky blue, completely clear of clouds. The stars shone so spectacularly overhead that they had all made a silent agreement not to waste the opportunity to look at them properly. 

So they laid down next to one another and watched them glimmer, the occasional shooting star dancing across the darkness. 

As the hours passed by, Noctis and Prompto scooted closer to each other almost subconsciously, until their hands touched. They thought along the same wavelength, their fingers becoming interlocked as one, neither one of them leading the motion. 

The same phenomenon happened as they curled into each other and their lips met. 


End file.
